


His Voice

by RedShiloh



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Voice Kink, little bit of body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShiloh/pseuds/RedShiloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei’s always loved the deep tones of Mako’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisconnectedCraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/gifts).



> This work is a part of the [2013 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange ](http://makotobirthdayexchange.tumblr.com/makobday)
> 
> My assignment was from Disconnectedcraft which I was very happy about because it was one of my first choices. This is the prompt for this fic: (pairing: Makoto/Rei) Voice fetish please? Like for example, the uke/catcher/receiver getting off on the seme’s/pitcher’s/giver’s voice alone? Dirty talking. Seme/Pitcher/Giver tells uke/catcher/receiver in vivid detail what he plans on doing to the other. Doesn’t actually have to involved the actual sex, or frotting, but I wouldn’t mind either!
> 
> It was a fabulous prompt and I couldn't resist seeing as MakoRei is my otp of the show. I hope you like it!

 

Rei’s always loved the deep tones of Mako’s voice. It’s the kind of voice that travels and commands attention without Mako ever having to shout (which is good because Mako never shouts). When they’re curled up on the couch together and Rei’s lying with his ear pressed against Mako’s chest, lulled into a half sleep from the steady thud of Mako’s heartbeat, Mako will laugh or make some comment about whatever they happen to be watching on TV and Rei can feel it reverberating deep inside, travelling through his own body and down to his toes. It can be in equal measures comforting and impressive, and on the rare (very rare) occasions that Mako is angry, it can be very, very intimidating.

One thing Rei never counted on, was just how damn sexy Mako’s voice can be when he’s whispering filthy strings of nothings into his ear. Rei never knew before, but Makoto can have a filthy mouth. He only ever uses it when they’re together, alone and naked, Rei twisting and aching under the sheets while Mako presses a trail of kisses down his body, worshipping every inch of him as he lets Rei know just what he plans on doing to him in explicit detail.

Sometimes Mako won’t even touch him. He just uses his voice, a deep, dirty purr as he leans over Rei, so close that Rei can feel his warmth and imagine. But Mako never lays a finger on him, not until Rei is a quivering mess, shaking and begging Mako for release.

Rei loves every second of it; he loves being pushed to his limits, taken apart bit by bit, word by word, Mako’s rumble painting vivid, lewd pictures in his mind and Rei anticipating every one of those touches that never comes.

“I love it when you’re like this, so open and desperate” Mako whispers to him. He’s straddling Rei’s thighs, his arms braced on either side of Rei’s head and his hair is hanging down, the strands tickling Rei’s forehead as Mako looks down on him with those green, green eyes of his. “Only I get to see you like this,” he says as he squeezes Rei’s thigh with his knees, looking down at him almost possessively. “No one else can have you like this, not Haru, not Nagisa, not Kou or Rin, only me.” Mako lowers his head then and kisses Rei. It’s the first bit of contact Rei’s had since Mako stripped him naked and told him to lie back on the bed and Rei’s lips part obediently, huffing a soft gasp of air into the kiss.

They’d been out for a meal with the rest of the team, a celebration suggested by Nagisa for another productive day of training. In reality, Nagisa had just wanted an excuse to fill up on junk food with hopefully someone else footing the bill, but none of them had particularly minded. Only Mako had other ideas. Almost as soon as they’d taken a seat in the fast food restaurant had Mako started whispering in Rei’s ear. It was harmless things at first, simple words of affection in between chaste kisses, only Mako had used that special timbre, that certain growl that never fails to get Rei’s heart skipping beats. Then, as they were eating their meal and the rest of their group were caught up in chatting and joking (or quietly listening in Haru’s case), Mako’s whispering had taken a decidedly more private turn. Soon he was coming out with things that had Rei blushing scarlet as he chewed silently on his food. Mako knew just how to get Rei hot and bothered and he wasted no time in using it to his advantage.

By the end of the meal it was all Rei could do to utter a hasty goodbye to the rest of the group and drag a smug looking Mako back to his.

 Mako pulls away and his tongue darts out, moistening his lips and Rei imagines them wrapped around his cock as Mako swallows the head, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks Rei off until he’s coming down Mako’s throat and Rei trembles and begs Mako to fuck him just do it now but he knows that Mako won’t, not yet.

Mako laughs, a deep, deep rumble and he sits back on his heels so he’s sitting astride Rei’s naked thighs, close enough to Rei’s rock hard cock that it twitches but not close enough to provide any form of satisfaction. Mako’s fingers ghost over Rei’s arms to his hands, the actions tender, loving. He guides them up above Rei’s head so his fingers are curling in his hair. “You’re so beautiful,” Mako says with awe in his voice. “So perfect, I can’t believe you let me do this to you. Just me, no one else.” He leans down to press a kiss to each of Rei’s palms.

Rei closes his eyes, his glasses are steaming up embarrassingly but he doesn’t take them off. He likes it when Mako does it for him, it’s usually the last thing Mako does before he fucks him.

“Do you know what I want to do to you, Rei?” Mako asks, biting his lower lip as he looks Rei up and down with a heated gaze. Every patch of skin that Mako’s eyes land on feels like it’s burning up and Rei flushes, his mind warring with the last remains of modesty versus the anticipation. Rei doesn’t answer; he knows Mako isn’t waiting for an answer. “Do you know the things that go through my mind when I see you like this?” Rei swallows heavily and he shakes his head, his hips roll almost involuntarily as his straining cock begs for some kind of contact, any kind of contact. He can imagine the things Mako wants to do, oh god can he imagine.

“I want to take you apart, I want you begging for me to fuck you, I want you fucking yourself on my fingers while you bite on your tongue so hard just to keep from screaming my name.” As he speaks, Mako strokes his hands down Rei’s arms to his chest. His fingers graze over Rei’s nipples, the hard nubs standing out against his pale skin, then Mako’s hands move further down, down over his ribs to the curve of his stomach and the slight jut of his hips. They circle around his cock, not touching it, and then they stroke over Rei’s thighs, parting them just slightly. Rei spreads his legs obediently, stretching them as far as he can between Mako’s.

“Tell me what you want,” Mako whispers, his voice like oak, like granite, enveloping him in its depths making him feel warm and safe, completely cocooned by Mako. “Tell me how you want me to make you feel.”

“I want…” Rei stops and swallows, his own voice sounds so weak, so wavering it cracks halfway through and he’s almost embarrassed but Mako continues to stroke him reassuringly, his hands moving ever so slightly higher each time. “I want you to…” He can’t even think, he just wants everything, all of it now, right now. He wants Mako filling him and covering him and just wrapping around him so there’s nothing but Mako and that gorgeous deep voice of his. “Please,” he chokes out, begs. “Mako, please.”

Mako laughs and his fingers tighten on Rei’s thighs, digging in and making ten bloodless indentations, he strokes them soothingly then he slides his fingers up and trails them over Rei’s dry hole. He barely touches him, but the sensation is enough to send Rei’s hips jerking up as he gasps.

Mako bends and catches the gasp against his own lips, then he’s reaching across to the bedside drawer, sliding it open and retrieving a bottle of lube. Still kissing Rei, the kiss growing hotter as his tongue darts out, he uncaps the lube and squeezes a healthy amount onto his fingers. Then they’re back at Rei’s hole, teasing him open and Rei whimpers and rolls his head back on the pillows, breaking the kiss.

Mako kisses down Rei’s neck, sucking marks into his pale skin and then his first slick finger is teasing him open. Rei chokes out Mako’s name, hands fisting in the sheets.

“You’re so tight,” Mako breathes against Rei’s neck. “So tight Rei, I love you like this, love you so much you’re so beautiful.” He adds another finger and with his free hand Mako takes both Rei and himself in his fist, sliding their cocks together as he starts thrusting slowly. The feel of Mako’s cock rubbing against his own and those long, dexterous fingers stretching him, along with that deep rumble of a voice against his Adam’s apple is almost too much for Rei and he writhes helplessly, his limbs trembling.

“That’s it, easy now,” Mako soothes. “So perfect, so beautiful like this.” He kisses Rei deeply and Rei opens his mouth to Mako, needing all of him. He spreads his thighs wider and wider and Mako adjusts his position so he’s kneeling between Rei’s spread legs, still holding their cocks together. Soon, Rei is slicked and open and ready and Mako pulls his fingers out and lets go of their cocks. Rei can’t help but moan in disappointment at the loss and Mako smiles and looks down at him lovingly.

“Are you ready?” he asks because he always asks, he never just assumes. Wordlessly, Rei nods his head. Mako carefully removes Rei’s glasses, setting them on the bedside table. He grabs a condom from the drawer, rips it open and slides it on with practiced ease, then he kisses Rei again and positions himself at Rei’s entrance. He eases himself in slowly, filling Rei completely. Rei moans and throws his head back and closes his eyes because it’s so perfect, all of it, the delicious slow burn, the way that Mako stretches him wide, pushing in with such loving care even as he whispers soft curses against Rei’s skin, which is something that’s so unlike Mako, no one would believe him if he told them and that’s just how he loves it because this is his Mako and like hell he’s going to share him with anyone.

Soon Mako’s all the way in and he lies there for a moment, just relishing the feel of being surrounded by Rei while Rei relishes the feeling of being so wonderfully filled. Mako’s body is covering his, pressing him down into the mattress and Mako’s breath comes in hot pants against his cheek. Slowly, Mako begins to move, he pulls out, then he eases back in and the hot slide of Mako’s cock is so delicious. Rei wraps his legs around Mako’s thighs, pulling him in with growing force on each thrust until Mako is slamming into him and Rei’s nails are clawing red streaks down Mako’s back and he’s choking on sobs.

Mako snaps his hips, changing the rhythm and the angle until he’s brushing against Rei’s prostate and he starts fisting Rei’s cock, synchronising each pump of his hand with his own thrusts. “Rei!” he gasps. “Oh god, ReiReiRei!”

Rei chokes and sobs and pulls Mako into him because he’s close, he’s so close.

When he comes he cries out and clings to Mako, riding out the orgasm and Mako holds still just long enough to kiss Rei over and over until Rei’s tremors have eased.

“Keep going,” Rei breathes, squeezing his thighs around Mako’s hips.

“Are you sure?” Mako smiles and Rei nods. So Mako starts thrusting again, and as he does Rei strokes his hands over Mako’s muscled back, tangles his fingers in Mako’s hair and kisses him each time Mako thrusts down.

When Mako comes, they’re staring into each other’s eyes. Mako cries out Rei’s name and his hips stutter until he slams into Rei one last time, the muscles in his back and arms trembling. Rei strokes him through it, kissing him and shushing him much like Mako did him.

When they’re both sated, Mako rolls off Rei, pulling off the condom and wrapping it in a paper towel which he throws in the bin. Then he crawls back into bed and wraps his arms around Rei and Rei curls around Mako and they lie there in trembling bliss, a human pretzel of tangled limbs. They’re both covered in sweat, but it doesn’t matter to them. Mako kisses Rei then reaches behind him to retrieve Rei’s glasses from the bedside table. He slots them carefully over Rei’s ears and adjusts them over the bridge of Rei’s nose until they’re comfortable.

“Thank you,” Mako says. Rei frowns at him, then rests his head on Mako’s chest, partially so he has a pillow, but mostly just so he can feel the rumble of Mako’s voice against his cheek.

“Why do you always thank me after? It’s weird.”

Mako shrugs and chuckles. “It seems polite.”

“Well stop it,” Rei prods him. “You don’t need to.”

“Ok,” Mako says even though Rei knows he’ll do it again next time because he’s Mako and that’s what he does.

“I love you,” Rei says.

“I know. I love you too.” Mako kisses the top of Rei’s head, carding fingers through his hair. The both of them lie in silence for some time, Rei staring at the wall and Mako staring at the ceiling.

“Mako?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me a story?”

“Are you serious? I’m tired.”

“Please?” Rei strokes little circles over the bare skin of Mako’s belly. “You tell them really well.”

“You just want to hear my voice.”

“No,” Rei lies. “And even then, so what? It’s really beautiful. I should get some benefits from being your boyfriend.”

“You don’t get enough of them already?” Mako asks and nudges him.

“Please?”

Mako sighs, but when he speaks again it’s with humour, “You’re worse than my brother and sister. What kind of story do you want?”

“I don’t know, make something up.”

Mako sighs again. He’s quiet for a long while, just stroking Rei’s hair as he thinks and Rei closes his eyes, lulled by the sound of Mako’s heartbeat and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

“Once upon a time,” Mako begins finally, his voice barely a rumbling murmur. “There was a beautiful butterfly who always somehow managed to get his own way…”

“Hey!” Rei pinches the skin over Mako’s ribs and Mako laughs and squirms. “Don’t be mean.”

“Ok,ok.” Mako tilts Rei’s head up and cranes his neck to give him a soothing kiss, then he clears his throat and starts again, “Once, there was a giant…”

“Are you the giant?”

Mako prods Rei gently in the side. “Are you going to let me tell the story?”

“Sorry, go on.”

“Once, there was a giant who loved his beautiful butterfly very, very much…”

“I think I’m going to like this story,” Rei sighs.

“I thought you might,” smiles Mako. “It’s one of my favourites.”


End file.
